


Ominous Development

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [20]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: forced absorbtion of that dupe, mention of a dupe that didn't want to be absorbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: He didn't want to but Jamie Madrox absorbed his rogue Dupe and learns it told the Daken here in Time line two everything
Series: Journey Through Time [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Ominous Development

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Ominous Developments

He was still getting used to being around these people but he got the impression something was bothering Rachel Grey. He didn’t know her very well at all but her demeanor had changed slightly from when he met her in that other world. He did notice that everyone else seemed to be feeling better especially Iceman now that he was flesh and blood again.

“I’m back from absorbing the dupe they caught,” Madrox said sounding worried. “I hated doing that.” He wondered at why the man was so against absorbing his own duplicates it seemed like just a side effect of his power. “Also there is something you all should probably know that Dupe I accidently made was vindictive and told Daken everything he knew about all of us while they were in the brig together.”

“Maybe Sam should have another talk with Angel and see if we can’t make sure Daken stays in the brig until we leave,” Gambit proposed but Sam immediately shook his head clearly still angry over whatever he and ArchAngel discussed. “Or perhaps Rachel should do it.”

“Sage has asked to see me tomorrow so I’ll bring it up then,” Rachel said and he noticed they had no idea who really ran Freedom City they knew Sage and Angel had some level of authority but other than that no idea.

“Don’t you think we should find out who is in charge over all here?” He volunteered. “I mean we don’t have any idea who runs things here?” He got the impression they weren’t that concerned. “I mean aren’t you all even worried?”

“Rachel and I have done a surface scan there isn’t anything threatening we can find but there is no reason for us to go digging deeper unless we have to,” Nate said shaking his head. “So far this world has been mostly peaceful and there is no guarantee the other worlds will be so we should rest while we can.” He supposed he understood that.

“If you all will excuse me I’m going to go get a drink to forget all about having to destroy one of my fellow Dupes,” Madrox said standing up and walking out of the room. He watched him go confused and saw the others exchanging worried glances. He wondered if he should be worried about this development.

The End


End file.
